Gotta Catch Ya Later: Insight of Misty's feelings
by ShadowDeeps
Summary: This is my interpretation of Misty's thoughts and feelings during the dubbed episode "Gotta Catch Ya Later" of the Pokémon anime.


**This is a novelization of the dub from the episode "Gotta Catch Ya Later" of Pokémon. Since this episode accentuates Misty above all, I'd figure that I'd do this from Misty's point-of-view. I wouldn't mind doing the other characters either, but for now, I'm furthering the idea of doing this from sheerly Misty's perspective.**

**Note that I am not related to 4Kids, OLM, Pokémon USA, or/and Nintendo or/and any of their copyrights in any way, nor am I trying to make a profit of sorts. This is fan fiction in full and just that, just delving deeper into what I feel Misty may be thinking in one particular episode. Well, anyway, here we go….**

Viridian City.

Buildings close in and sheer white bleeds into red, standing firmly, and glinting gently in the booming sun. This seems familiar to my sensitive eyes that often link with Togepi's, and so do the surrounding trees and soft winds that whistle through the dancing leaves, and other greenery. I haven't been here since the Indigo League. That was two to three years ago now.

Funny how time does that to you.

But I'm still smiling brightly at the vista, and Brock is doing so as well, his eyes surveying it like mine. So is Ash, and Pikachu, who is, as usual, nestling itself on Ash's shoulder with a small smile spread across its (Pikachu's) face. Silences comes over us, with nothing but the wind as the place seems everything but bare. Breaking the silence, Ash says that "you can see the city from here." in a rather cheerful and vigorous way, the same way he always does. Pikachu acknowledges what he said. Yes, Ash and Pikachu, you can. It's nice to just sit back and slowly watch a view or vista with friends that are close to you.

But something else draws my eyes. I spot something. I cast my glance over to somewhere else. Another gap – a large building – an especially large building that softly glows an orange and red. The Pokémon Center. The one of Viridian City. I have not seen that in a long time. It is a familiar yet somehow not a comforting sight, for some reason. Then I figured it was my time to speak up. "And there's the Pokémon center." I added, cheerfully as well. Speaking of familiar, another familiar voice rises up and a familiar someone begins to jerk himself up with his fists running against the air and his eyes lighted up. "Well, come on then! What are we waiting for!? Oh, oh, Nurse Joy! Here I come!" Brock calls out. I can't believe I really almost forgot about that for a second. Brock and woman. The two don't mix in a desired way.

And yet, that's to be expected of Brock. I can already feel myself ear-pulling him away as I always do. I narrow my eyes slightly, but sadly, still feeling Togepi's softness in my arms as it runs through every bone in my sensitive body. "Hmm. Gotta admit, he is consistent." I point out dismally. Togepi cheerfully agrees as I cautiously wrap my hands around it. But the day had to draw on.

So we descended down to the Pokémon Center, running by the familiar features of the city that we haven't for quite some time. Strange, how we didn't see many Pokémon around this time around. We enter the building, and Ash asks if Nurse Joy will look after his Pokeballs for him. A smile lights up Nurse Joy's face, and she warmly tells Ash she'd be happy to. It would have ended there, too, if another person didn't jump up and ask for a heartbreak as that person always does. For once, though, instead of standing there with a blank gaze and an idly hanging jaw, Nurse Joy _actually_ tells off Brock by advising a mint for Brock's breath. She's not particularly fresh about it, but she just casually tells him as though she made a casual observation. Really casual. I wasn't expecting that. Not. At. All. Brock freezes and then seems forever heartbroken, but that won't last. He'll be back. You know what's funny and ironic, though? There was no ear pulling this time.

Of course, I don't mean to insult Brock. I don't know what Ash and I would do without him, despite his annoyances with woman. He's like a brother to me, he really is. If you put aside his issue with woman, he's a mature, kind, and observant Pokémon breeder who makes for a great traveling partner. I'm not doubting that at all. Just saying….

Ash then continues, telling Nurse Joy his first and last name and where he's from. And, if she remembers him. Yeah, it _has _been a long time since last we spoke with that Nurse Joy. Now that I think about it, it was our first encounter with Team Rocket. Wow, did we regret running into _them_. Anyway, Nurse Joy apologizes and informs us that this is her first week working at the Pokémon Center we were in. She did, however, hear about us from the Joy before her. That's good. Then she turns her softened eyes to me and asks if I'm Misty. I'm actually quite glad that she did. It's nice to be recognized once in a while. My face brightens, and so do my eyes. I respond with a happy yes.

But the next thing she tells me is quite different. I freeze. A message for me… from Cerulean City. _Could it be? _Those stuck up sisters of mine? I hope not. But then my fears are realized as she says my sisters want me to call them right way. I just stare at her blankly, wondering why and rocking my head to the side. So I rush over to the PC with Togepi in arms, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu. I figure that despite the conceited and flashy nature of my sisters, that I love them and I'd do anything to help them. And their Pokémon, as well as mine. And my friend's. So the screen flickers to life, and my sisters tell me that they were afraid it was too late, wondering where I've been. I ask if everything's okay. An unruly "Tada" flies into my ear – and a ticket springs across the screen. _Who's that for?_ _Wait a second, tickets for a trip around the world!? Third in a beauty competition!? You!? _Yeah, that's to be expected with Daisy, Lily, and Violet. Though, to be fair, I get along with Daisy the most.

Oh, and the best part? She can bring two others. No, it's not me. It's Lily and Violet. I love them all, but this is too much. They then pointed that they figured I wouldn't be that interested. Hah! Aren't you sharp! I wouldn't be. All I can do now is fix my eyes onto the screen, with my jaw dropping down. I quizzically glance up from my lap. This is all happening too quickly.

But that's not the worst of it. Oh no, not by a long shot. As I expected, they only called me so I could cover the Cerulean Gym for them. Oh yeah, they're self-indulgent. Again, as expected. I mean, it _is _my gym and I _am _its leader, a responsibility I should never deny. But I just stare at the screen, not believing what's going on. I ask them to wait, but they assure me they'll be back. I continue to call for them. Nothing. Blackness spreads across the screen. It takes the screen. My eyes widen and become filled with shock. _This can't—THIS CAN'T—be happening_. I'm gazing helplessly at the screen. And then the room grows quiet. And quiet.

My hands freeze. "What just happened?" are the only words my mouth can form successfully. My eyes drop to the floor before they returned to meet the screen. Brock then says _she _"deserved to win that trip around the world." Who? Me? Or my sisters? My sisters, of course. Daisy, of course. You know, the "beautiful" ones. Nice to see Brock will never change. Then Ash says they're lucky. Well, _duh_. They're lucky! How great of you to point that out! But I'm not, and those are my next words. I can't help but fume about the matter subsequently, but Ash assures me kindly that it's only while they're gone. He's matured so much, I can't believe it. All I can do is bow my head as it almost rests on Togepi's (I wouldn't want to crush the Pokémon infant I love) and note that what Ash said _is_ true. Now I feel like the immature one. Note that despite all my venting and harsh words, insecurity and sensitivity has me at my core, as does one of my greatest passions: Water Pokémon. Anyway… this is nothing in comparison to what happens next.

I hear Nurse Joy's voice as it rings into my ears, and she asks if "this" is mine. "This"? Anticipation bloats the air. _What_ is "this"? I whip my head back, and my voice freezes instantly. My mind races. I can barely speak. I stare at what "this" is. I stare at "this". Hard. Silence. I stare. Silence. I continue to stare. A thin mix of black, orange, and yellow softly gleams in the overhead light… and I see pedals. And wheels. Something's there. A vehicle. _This _is my bike. "M-my bike!" are the only words that will escape my tightened throat now. My heart races, and my mind races. I can't believe this is coming true. That's it. The two screws that secure my parting from the group - what I feared most - are here. My parting from Ash. The relationship that was never to be. Dead. Forever.

A groan now fills the air. This is what I feared most. I only pressed for a new bike because I wanted an excuse to stay with Ash. I stopped caring about that old bike a long time ago. In fact, I forgot about it completely until Nurse Joy just brought it up. I wasn't expecting this.

"Oh, yeah.", Ash says flatly after that, flashing Joy a look that wasn't bright. I don't think he likes what's happening. Nor does he like remembering that he owed me a new one. My nose twitches. Joy then said that the bike was pretty bad… and it was. It all came back to me now clearly: it was _totally _fried. In every sense of the word. How Joy fixed it, I don't know, but this Nurse Joy guarantees me that she did. And my eyes don't lie to me: I'm staring at a brand new bike. What I've wanted for so long….. and what I haven't wanted for so long.

Now more memories come back to me. This is from when I first met Ash. That was _so _long ago. I didn't have the cares for him then I have now. He was just a kid at first glance. But then that "kid" borrowed my bike as I furiously asked what he was doing, putting a gravely injured Pikachu into it and biking away as he promised he'd return it someday. All I could do is scream "That's my bike!" when it happened. Then as I catch up to him, in this same Pokémon center, three years ago, he asks me what happened to my bike. "_You '_happened to' my 'bike'!" is all I can shoot back with. Now all I can do is settle my gaze sadly onto the floor stretched out before me, holding Togepi. This is it. It's _really _happening. I have to leave. And I don't want to. No, not at all.

But Ash is happy about it! _Happy! _His face grows firm and eager, and a welcoming smile plays across his lips! He _welcomes _this!? He points the obvious: Nurse Joy did a great job fixing it. Yeah, she did. That's a problem for me. My eyes wander around every inch of the room, and Pikachu is smiling as well.

Guess Pikachu would. He's always in-sync with Ash. Then Ash says this is great… I finally have my bike back! Now I can get home fast! He _wants _me to get home fast? This is too much. _This _is too much. I w_ant _him to know that I don't want to leave them, but I can't tell him directly. I'm too shy and confused. I set my face right, and my voice tries to rise, but no sound would come. Terror stirs in my heart, swells in my stomach, and fills my throat. The wheels in my head turning rapidly. My breathing becomes shallow and hard, and the pit of my stomach becomes absent with but a motion. I sarcastically add a "woop-tee-doo", and he asks me if I'm grouchy! I'm grouchy for a good reason, you… dumb boy! But I won't openly concede this. A raspy sob begins to fly from my lungs. My heart is racing even faster now. Panic floods through me uncontrollably. Beads of sweat run down my quivering cheeks and tears begin to well up in my eyes, and I'm about to break. I raise my hands with anger. There are cries and gasps. Ragged gasps. I give him a cutting glance. Shock still being sent through me. I told him the one thing I could: to leave me alone. Ash _still _is oblivious. My eyes snap closed. Tightly. I ran out of the Pokémon center. Making a fool of myself and yelling while garnering unwanted attention, but running out. Plenty I didn't know stole knifing glances at me. And I didn't care. I ran. Terrified. Distraught. Broken. Horrified. Saddened. Deeply so. Forever. I watch my only chance for the hope for me and Ash -- my love – become crushed. Not wanting to face the truth: that I had to leave.

I walk among the streets now, sad. Alone. No Ash. Feeling like I'm in penury. Sadness coursing through me. Through my heart. My head hung. My eyes darkened, tears still flowing, with my voice saddened as well. My shadow falls across the ground, and Togepi seems sad as well. I scramble, eyes shut against the wind. I can't believe this. I mean, I know as a gym leader I have my responsbilities, that which I should never deny. And Ash has _annoyed _me before….. to no end. Several times too many. But I fell in love with him and developed a crush when we traveled. I've never met anyone like him. So determined, with such amazing spirit, tremendous presence, and character. But he's not just any determined person with such amazing spirit, tremendous presence, and character. He's _different _from the rest. His sheer passions light up any room. And he's very cute, to boot. But I'd never admit to feeling that way. And, speaking of feeling that way, I've never really _explored _why I feel that way – I know I do – but I haven't explored why. Ash, though, seems to be happy that I'm leaving and that we're splitting up. Does he even care about all we've been through? Could he really talk to me that way? And yet he did. All I could do now is mull over that in infinite dejection nonwithstanding. My thoughts become nothing but Ash, that boy who I admire most.

The worst part, however, is that…

It's like it meant nothing to him.

And that he isn't sad about us splitting up.

This is all I can think about as a plaintive silence looms over me.

Now, I wanted to be alone at this point. I didn't want to face the facts, hiding in fantasy. But then it wasn't fantasy, it was just depression. But I wasn't alone. Three pompous freaks had to suddenly appear before me. I have to admit, I'd never seen anything quite like them. They seemed idiotic, but simply stared at me. Staring. Their face was assuming an amused look. It reminded me of when I first saw Team Rocket. Anyway, these new freaks were dressed in blue suits: the leader was the shortest, with long, curly hair. The other was rather obese, and another one was tall, with blue, short hair. They began folding their arms, asking me if I was crying. We exchange glances. I'm not about to tell them off _just _yet. Then another one tries to make a remark that's in jest: he'll have to swim if I don't stop crying? Yeah? Who says I'm crying? _Now _I begin fighting back.

Then they ask if I'm lonely. Yeah, I'm by my lonesome. What's it to you, you idiots? Then they ask me if all my friends have abandoned me. I certainly felt that way. This was too wrong: first my sisters want me to take over because they won a trip around the world, then my bike forces me to part ways with Ash (and Pikachu and Brock). Then _these _freaks appear in my face, and I can't help but let my eyes dart to them at the sound of their harsh whispers. Losing it, I ask them who they are, and they tell me in a rather laughable fashion that they're the "invincible Pokémon brothers" – Kim (the shortest one), Kail (the tallest one), and Kai (the big one). Misunderstanding them for the word "invisible", I ask them to disappear out of annoyance as my face turns into a snarl, and Togepi agrees. But they tell me it's _invincible_. So I figured that to scare these freaks away, I should challenge them to a Pokémon battle. And they accept, exchanging content looks. Then they turn their eyes back. They stare at me. Staring. Locking gazes. The locking of the gazes. More silence. My emotions and passions now roar to life.

Here I go.

We're on a green battlefield now, and they tell me the parameters are one-on-one. That's just fine with me, my voice raising slightly. Now I call out Politoed in a swallowing arm of blinding, white light and a Pokeball that flickers through the air. The leader, Kim, the shortest one with long, curly hair (as stated), calls out a Hitmonchan. I have Politoed use watergun next, and Hitmonchan is blown away. As expected. Now I'm amused. They aren't so invincible after all. I stand there. Staring. _Staring_. Contently. I point out they should change their name. Clearly vexed and embarassed, but not wanting to lose, Kim tells me to "try this on for size!" They cheat, and the other two trainers call out a Hitmonlee and Hitmontop. Now I'm riled up. I ask them how I'm supposed to battle one-on-three. They don't respond. They don't care. A devious smile crosses their faces, and I glowered at them.

Then I hear a voice I didn't think I'd hear: "Misty, we'll make it two on-three!" Ash calls out. My heart is touched. It doesn't sink now, but it glows. Ash is back, and he _cares._ _He _cares about _me_. He _really _does. But Brock's there as well, saying he'd make it three-on-three. Pikachu agrees happily. I can't help but point out that that's indeed nice of them, thanking them, still a tad shaken. The "Invincible" brothers complacently say that I _do_ have some friends out of amusement. Yeah, I _do_, you presumptuous freaks. _Real _friends, unlike you. Ash then springs into action in his usual determined way, reiterating that it's three-on-three and calling out Pikachu to battle with the thunderbolt attack.

Pikachu's red sacks (or cheeks) begin to flush upward, and dancing, finger-tip sparks of lightning sail through the air madly. Hitmontop is now taking the attack full force, and he's not taking to it well. Brock calls out Fortress, asking Fortress to do the rapid spin attack. Hitmonlee now reels back in pain. A gentle smile begins to ease and soften the hardness of my face. This—_this—_is fantastic. A flame of deep happiness burns steadily in my eyes, and tears begin to flow. Sadness? Not this time. Tears of _happiness. _My _friends ARE _with me. But then I realized something: the way Ash talked to me earlier, and how Ash and Brock didn't bother coming after me. A dim smile lifts up my lips now. No more Ms. Nice girl. I whipped myself back and snapped at them freshly, telling them that I could have managed without their help as they just smiled at me like true friends would in response. Ash says he knows. Brock wants to share this last battle with me, since we're going home. So does Ash. I smile blankly now. A light of hope burns in my chest. This is great. It really is.

Ash tells me to finish the battle off. And that I'm a great water Pokémon trainer. And that he knew I can win this battle. My heart now is touched more than ever before. We stare. I feel like crying. With a cry, and an "okay", I continue, commanding Politoed to use bubble attack. Both Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, and Hitmontoptop fall back now. Now the "invincible" brothers are crying in agony, utterly mortified. But I felt like someone was near. Like Team Rocket. Funny, I wasn't even thinking about them that much. I was so focused on leaving and Ash that they didn't even cross my mind for a change. But one thing's for certain: they never leave us alone. _Never. _There are times like I feel like we're destined to be their victims forever, and they're destined to fail at stealing from us forever. But they really don't give up. I also got the feeling that maybe they were the ones who commanded the "invincible" brothers to challenge us.

But then mushrooms and large curls of smoke dance up and bars come upon us. Funny enough, Team Rocket _was _there all along. And then that familiar, shaky, stupid laughter flies from Jessie's, James', and Meowth's lips. Brock and Ash seem vocally displeased, but I didn't say anything…… yet. But then the brothers clamor to be let free by Team Rocket, but the next thing surprises me even more, and yet it doesn't: they're on _Team Rocket's _side. Ash, me, and Brock stare at Team Rocket blankly. Jessie yells that the "brothers" were supposed to be invincible. And we're still not getting it. Blankly.

Then the brothers comment that Team Rocket were paying them. Then all three fly into a rage.

Jessie's next comment makes her sound more hypocritical than ever: there are more important things in this world than money. Yeah, no kidding, that's why _money's_ all you ever care about…… that, and stealing Pokémon. But the brothers don't quit – the next thing I know it, they cut through the bars that I thought were bars but in fact weren't. Then they go after Team Rocket, and Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, and me are free. Jessie screams for them to go away, but I couldn't agree more with Ash's sharp comment: "_You three _should go away! At least the other three got us out of there!" But I had enough. I wanted to end this hooplah. "Okay, you guys ready?" I asked. They nodded their heads curtly. Another rapid spin. Another thunderbolt. Another watergun. And they all—_they all—_blast off. Ash and Brock didn't let me finish the battle like they said they would, but a relieved feeling runs through my heart now. Now I simply stand firmly. Smiling again.

The next words filled my heart with warmth, once again. "You were great, Misty." Ash says cheerfully. A trembling breath suddenly touches my face softly. I felt so much better than before. My heart felt well again. "Thanks. I feel a lot better now." I reply. "It was awesome watching you battle like that." I could tell now by these last few words that Ash _did _care that we were splitting up. He was mature—no longer was the impulsive, overly independent, over presumptuous, overweening brat I first met. And that I still fell in love with. He was a great Pokémon trainer, and one I was, again, in love with. I close my eyes. "Thank you, Ash. That's sweet." I say, but he seems uncertain and hesitant for a moment – he doesn't understand what I mean by "sweet". Yet those few moments could have been the best of my life, because I felt at peace for once; happiness and an indescribably pure but sentimental feeling flared through my entire body. I was actually completely happy with Ash at that moment. He was so different. He was a great friend. He always was. That I couldn't deny. Even if he was over presumptuous and bratty at a time, he was _always _a good friend. I turn around. "And thanks for always being a good friend to me."

Ash's head rises up, and a smile curls up his lips. A very friendly and warm one. "Yeah, sure." he responds effusively. Now I'm feeling happiness. Silence. The next moment is nothing but silence. Ash's face suddenly darkens, as does his voice as it lowers, and his eyes flicker for a window of time. "Misty?" He calls. There was a moment. His stare is trapping mine now, slicing through me. My heart jumps in fear yet excitement. His eyes pierce into mine. That _look _in his eyes…. that tone of voice… could it really be? _Does _he feel the same way about me that I feel about him? I lean forward, speaking softly. Clearly. All I can do is peer forward and ask "Yeah?". I feel very comfortable with him now. Ash turns his gaze to a familiar bike that simply stands there, bare. "Your bike's there." he says calmly. For a moment, my heart sunk. I really thought he was going to say he always felt something for me. That he was romantically interested, even though he always seemed so… oblivious to that kind of thing. He seems far more intensely interested in Pokémon, which is okay. My worst fear was that he didn't feel the way I felt about him. Yet I wanted to hug him forever. But I was too afraid to ask, too shy to ever admit that I felt that way about him. _That _way. "You're in a hurry, right?" he continues. I begin to divert my gaze. _In a hurry? No, I'd never be in a hurry when it comes to something like THIS. _But since he asked so nicely, I decided against arguing. Already feeling heartbroken, I peered down and nodded my head, with another quiet but forced "yeah". I feel like crying now. Pain shoots through my every bone, and my voice grows thick. I wanted to cry. But I didn't. I know Ash cared for me deeply. I just don't know if his feelings were real enough to be romantic, like mine were. For him.

We continued on as I took my bike, and gently glittering water surrounded our pathway under a silent but blue, beautiful sky. There were still just a few things I felt like telling Ash before splitting up. Just a few. "So, Ash, don't forget your morning rituals. Take a bath, and brush your teeth." I advise. "I'll remember." he shoots back, in a friendly manner, but slightly annoyed. In a playful way. "And make sure Pikachu doesn't eat too much." I say. Pikachu beams at this. But it wasn't just Ash I had to leave some last advocations for. Brock needed those things too. "And now Brock, try not to get _too _distracted by all the girls." Brock's response to this sort of surprised me: he laughed for a moment, then thought to himself. I don't think he cared for what I said, but that didn't matter to me. But I wasn't done yet. Not yet.

"One more thing." I say, closing my eyes. Grave. There was a change. "That's enough." Ash finally breaks, more annoyed, but still friendly. The next words stemmed straight from my heart. Another pause. I look up. "It's just something that I feel I need to tell you." _That WAS _the moment in which I wanted to reveal my feelings, but… I couldn't. I just wasn't ready. I wasn't ready for the possibility of Ash turning me down and I don't think I was ever ready to tell him. So I thought of a way to twist words around that – something that would please Ash but hopefully allude to what I meant to say. And hopefully, Ash, as oblivious as he is to the matters of romance, would get it. "Alright." he reconciles at length. "Just keep on… doing your best." I say sadly. He turns around, bemused. "Uh, what do you mean?" he asks. I wasn't expecting a surprised response, but if he needed clarification, that was okay with me. But this was it. It was _really_ starting to hit me: my eyes watered, and my voice started to break. I shifted slightly. "Well, you know… without _me_ there..."

It comes into my mind again as my thoughts whisper into vivid darkness, and it softens into a flashback; as though winter washed white with a heart filled with warmth yet sorrow.

_Goodbye…_

I fish Ash out of the water, setting my eyes upon him for the first time. He struggles to get up, and I direct him towards Viridian City's Pokémon Center as he turns his glance to the direction in question, holding a sick but rather familiar Pikachu.

_Funny how that's such a hard thing to say…_

Ash braves a raging snowstorm as Brock and I follow. We are then in an air balloon, with bright smiles curling the corners of our faces, our eyes alight, and Brock holding Susie's Vulpix. In a cabin, I release Ash from my fierce grip.

_Now it's time to let go but never thought I'd feel this way._

Back at the Pokémon league, Ash, Brock, Squirtle, Pikachu, and me are happily receiving cheers from the audience in a very heart-filling moment where nothing but happiness and light takes my heart. We are dressed up now, in Las Vegas, still smiling.

_Promise not to be sad but we both knew I was lying._

We're riding on Lapras now with Tracey in the Orange Islands, the ocean shimmering softly as I run my hand across my chin in happiness and Ash sits firmly. Ash and I make a contorted expression at another time. Ash, Brock, and I run through our journey to the Johto League in utter bliss, and Sentret follow us as they glance at us measuringly and inquisitively.

_Gotta fight back the tears cause can't let you see me crying._

Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and me stand firmly as our eyes leap an expression of sadness, in parting with Butterfree. Our faces filled with deep pensiveness and sadness. Deep seriousness. Ash rescues me from a thunderstorm booming around us with Tracey sitting close to us, as I hold Togepi to my chest firmly. I run with Ash to the Johto League. I pull Ash to go with me to a fashion Salon, back when we first met Susie and her Vulpix.

_You're more than just my best friend._

Ash just stands there, his face dark as he gazes down sadly in the Indigo stadium after his first loss, after the Pokémon league. My face is full of enduring sadness as Ash, silhouetted against the sky, enters my mind, bathing in the alleys of the sinking sun with Pikachu atop his head. He walks.

_What makes me misty most of all in our final curtain call is knowing that I won't see you again._

Ash's fists pound at the ground as tears run down his face and rain lashes at us. A very sad day. I grab Ash's hand to dance with me. I continue to stare at Ash fixedly, and all five of our shadows - Brock's, mine, Ash's, and Pikachu's (along with Togepi's) - are traveling together amongst the sun that wheels down. That memory. That _memory_.

Such memories I'll never forget. This bike… it led me to all of that. And to much, much more. To _him_. That which I'll never forget. "It's cause of this bike that I met Ash." I finally said. Togepi chirps softly and looks up at me. I remember now: that Pokémon egg that we found by happenstance. "Togepi, it was a coincidence that you and I met, too." I say. The next comment stupefied me: "Ours wasn't coincidence." Ash says boldly. I like the sound of that, for some reason. "I don't believe it could be just a coincidence that I met you out of all people." I like that Ash says that even more. But I have to ask him what he means. "What do you mean, Ash?" I ask curiously. "I guess what I mean is that, even though that happened… I think we were _meant _to meet and become friends." he says, elated, and turning to me with a bright and warm expression on his face as he says that. I love it. He's a true friend, and that's higher than any best friend. That's all one could ever ask for out of friendship.

"Me too. We've been through so much together on our travels, I'd say we're best friends now." Brock adds, to my shock. But now I'm even happier. My eyes tremble, but I'm feeling better than ever. See, I always had a _notion _that I was best friends with Ash and Brock, but no one ever said anything about that. Hearing it from Ash and Brock, by their own admittion, brought warm feelings to my heart. Very warm feelings. "You mean it, Brock? We're really best friends? Yeah." I finally say, smiling. Happy. With emotion running through me. Great emotion. Emotion. _Emotion. _ and Ash nod their heads. And I continue to be happy.

Separate paths finally come to us under a sun that gradually falls into the distant shallow, prolonging said shallow. "Guess I'll be going this way." I finally say. "Yeah." Ash says, dismal. But I can still faintly see the corners of his face curling up into a smile. We exchange looks. Understanding. Facing the facts."Take care, Ash." I say, looking at him with admiration. Ash nods his head. Another silence. "You too, Misty." he said, happy. Our next exchange of looks is intense: we're peering into our quivering eyes, now. Intensely fixed. His gaze melting to mine. Friend to friend. But I can't help but think: _Will I see him again? _I have to ask. I have to. "Will I… see you again?" the words finally escaped my throat. A soft silence. "You will… I swear." he finally says. Suddenly, I feel like I could work up the courage to tell him, but another voice screams. Brock rushes into the air, as though he wanted to stop me from telling Ash something he knew. "HOLD EVERYTHING!" he cries abruptly. He pants wildly, his mouth slightly ajar and his lips trembling. Ash looks confused to no end, but in an innocent way. "What's gotten into you, Brock?" he asks. "Actually, I also have to go back home right away." he informs us with nonchalance filling his voice. Ash and I are surprised, as is Pikachu. I wasn't expecting this. So all _three _of us were parting. This was _really _it. I mean, Brock parted with us once when he stayed on Valencia Island to work with Professor Ivy…… but this might have been permanent. Or not. You never know.

"I got an e-mail saying I had to go back and take care of some errands and stuff, and I almost forgot." he went on. Ash asked him how he could forget something like that, but I knew. He didn't want to leave. Brock said he didn't know, but I was quick and sharp to point out that it was because he didn't want to leave. My voice softened afterwards, and in a nicer tone, I told him I understood. Ash locks his eyes onto ours intensely, with bottomless depth in his eyes. Respect in his eyes. "Well, I guess this is where we all split up." Brock said after a long silence hung over us. But I had to ask Ash one last time. "Are you sure you'll be okay without me, Ash?" He was quick to interject, telling me he'd be fine. "See you, then." Brock says. "Bye-bye." my voice says softly. "So long…" Ash says, like he's about to cry. Like I was. I ride my bike off into late afternoon, but something doesn't feel right: I feel like that happened too quickly. And it did; I had one last thing for him.

As I went back, I heard Ash saying something to himself, something about him never being able to do something without Brock and me. Ash was initially taken aback and didn't take well to Brock and I "sneaking up on him", but I felt I needed to give him one more thing. A parting gift, and to insinuate my feelings for him, one last time. Brock gave him a fork, a spoon, and a lunchbox. All with "matching colory" by his own words. I gave him a handkerchief, so it would be easier to carry. Then I peered into Ash's eyes, noticing a pale glow in them. His eyes dimmed. Tears began to flow out and he pulled his cap over his eyes quickly, telling us he thought we ought to go now. It was hitting him now. Looking at him once last time, I told him to take care. Brock said he'd miss him. So would I. And Pikachu. Most definitively. We all would.

I ride off as a rush of greenery whips by me, finally smiling with Togepi riding along with me.

"Well, Ash Ketchum, finally, I know how you feel about me."

All fades to happiness.

It's okay now.


End file.
